


Questions Answered

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys hated TV Land, when Gabriel threw them in…but you had a different experience.





	1. Chapter 1

To say this was a weird day was an understatement.  First off, you were stuck in some random TV Land special, curtesy of your local Trickster, the gorgeous blonde haired man who loved to screw with you and your brothers.  Secondly, you got to watch your brother fanboy over being in his favorite TV show…but the weirdest part was what came after.

 

You registered that the ‘channel’ had changed.  You looked around to find yourself in the middle of a dance floor, people sitting at tables around the edge.  There were couples dressed up in nice clothes standing around you.  “Sam?  Dean?” 

 

You called out, but you couldn’t see them.  “Don’t worry sweet cheeks, you’re safe here.” 

 

You heard the voice and turned to see the trickster step up to you.  It took you a second to speak, your mind was too busy looking him up and down.  Damn, did he look nice.  Those black slacks, the white button-up.  A pair of matching golden suspenders and bowtie.  He looked…okay, it was killing you to admit it…but he looked sexy. 

 

“What do you want?”  You snapped at him, coming back to your senses. 

 

“Oh, sweet cheeks, that’s no way to talk to your dance partner.”  He snapped his finger and gave you a smirk as the music started up.  A couple next to you moved and you felt a breeze against your bare legs.  You quickly looked down to see yourself wearing a 50’s style red polka dotted dress, your fingers looked like they had been freshly manicured, as well as your toes that were peeking out of some very nice shoes. 

 

You gave the man before you a strange look before he snatched up your hand and pulled you flush against him, his body pressing against yours as his hand drifted down your back and to your waist.  “I really wanna win this competition…I hope you can dance, sugar.” 

 

That was all the warning you got before he pressed against your hip and sent you out in a twirl as the music picked up pace.  You stumbled for the first couple seconds, but quickly caught on and began to move with him and the music.  Honestly, forgetting the moment that this was all fake and you were at the mercy of essentially a pagan god, you were actually having fun.

 

You let out a little laugh as the trickster pulled you close and lifted you up into the air, holding you securely as he shifted you from side to side before brining you back down and doing a big dip as the song ended.  The people around the edge of the dancefloor erupted into cheers as he pulled you into him as he waved his hand.

 

“Wow, sweet cheeks.  You can cut a rug!”  The trickster said quickly.  You could only look at him in a bit of shock as you waved with him, staring at him for a moment before speaking.

 

“Well…I took a class, years ago…and you said we had to play our part to get out of here…”  You trailed off as he smiled down at you, his golden eyes shining, like this, he almost looked sweet.  But then it seemed like something clicked in his brain as he twisted his head, his smile fading. “What?”

 

“Need to take care of something…time for your next channel.”  He snapped his fingers and was gone.

 

It was almost like whiplash.  One moment, you were standing in the dance hall, next you were on an elevator, with someone talking next to you.  It took you a minute to recognize who you were talking to before you muttered, “Holy…Lennier?”  The man…er, Mimbari, turned to look at you.

 

“Yes.  Are you feeling well?”  He gave you a worried look as your mouth fell open.  Holy shit…you were in your all-time favorite show…Babylon 5.

 

The channels went on like that.  There was the dance competition, Babylon 5, Parks and Recreation, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  It wasn’t until the next change that you saw the trickster again, but you had so many damn questions. 

 

You landed in the world of Harry Potter, sitting at a desk as somebody rushed in and sat next to you.  “Oh man, I was almost late.  Snape would have flipped his shit.” 

 

You turned and saw the trickster, decked out in Slytherin gear.  His hair was tucked back, his tie a little crooked…he looked…cute.  But that didn’t stop the barrage of questions.

 

“Where are my brothers?”  You asked quickly. 

 

He didn’t seem to mind your little outburst as he answered quickly enough.  “Well…right now they are in a crime show…just ended the Herpes commercial, man was that great!”  He chuckled as he pulled out a book and slid it over to you.  “Do you think-.”

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”  You said quickly.  It was something that was playing around in the back of your mind.  You had run into the trickster before.  The first time, he screwed with Sam and Dean’s stuff, but not yours.  Actually, you were having a pretty lucky week that week, finding money on the sidewalk, getting free drinks at the bar…was it him?  And then the last time, with Dean dying over and over and over, Sam witnessed it every time, but it was different for you.  Dean would only die when you weren’t there, when you couldn’t see.  It was like the trickster didn’t want you to feel that heartache.  And now…you were living in your favorite shows and movies, no danger, no pain, just fun.  Why?

 

“What do you mean?”  He said softly as Professor Snape stormed in.

 

“You have never tricked me.  You have never been mean to me…why?  And how did you know my favorite shows?” 

 

The trickster seemed to stiffen at the question, shifting in his seat.  Did you make him uncomfortable?  “Well, sweet cheeks.  I find you interesting.  So I watched you, that’s how I learned the shows.”

 

“You were stalking me?!”  You squeaked out.

 

“NO!”  He got defensive.  “I’m not some creeper!  I was just, watching out for you.”  He leaned back in his seat as he pulled out a wand and flicked it with some words and made the kid in front of him spout snakes for hair. 

 

You watched as he laughed and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  Something was bothering him, something was off.  It hit your heart and you let your mind go as you reached forward and grabbed his hand.  “Thank you, for watching out for me.” 

 

He looked up shyly and gave a genuine smile before he let out a big sigh.  “Ugh…hold on, your brothers are being a pain in my ass!” 

 

SNAP!

 

You spent more time in your Harry Potter world, but then it had dissolved away.  You found yourself standing in the old warehouse with your brothers.  The trickster was surrounded by fire as he gave a pissed off look in your brother’s direction.

 

“Y/n!  Are you okay?  Did he hurt you?!”  Sam rushed to your side.

 

“I’m fine.  No, he actually…I had a lot of fun, I was never in danger or scared.”  You told him, which seemed to take him by surprise.

 

“Uhh…great.” 

 

“So, who are you?  Which angel dick bag are you?”  Dean asked the trickster, and that made your head snap around.  Angel?  He was an angel?

 

His golden eyes found yours and you saw the little flicker of pain and sadness as he turned back to Dean and lifted his head.  “They call me Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel.  GABRIEL!  The archangel?! 

 

Dean and Gabriel spoke for a few moments as your brain wrapped around it all.  This guy who said he was watching out for you, who gave you your ultimate fangirl dream today, was an angel?  The archangel Gabriel?  Holy shit!  …he was cute for an angel.

 

You heard Sam and Dean bicker over something for a moment before Dean wrapped an arm around you and led you from the warehouse.  You managed to look behind you, catching the eye of Gabriel.  Dean led you out to the Impala, but you stopped before you got in. 

 

“What are you doing?  Get in!”  Dean snapped.

 

“I have to know something.  Give me five!”  You shouted as you jogged back in, ignoring the shouts from your brothers.  You opened the door and saw Gabriel’s eyes snap up to you.  “Why would you watch out for me?  You are this powerful angel, why me?”  You asked as you walked up to him. 

 

Gabriel shifted as he looked down to the floor.  “We are more alike than you think, sweet cheeks.  Both stuck in the middle of two feuding brothers, nothing to do to stop them.”  His voice trailed off, and that was when you knew there was more to it.  “So I watched out for you, made sure you weren’t getting hurt or stuck in the middle too much.” 

 

You smiled at him as you nodded.  “Thank you, again, for that.”  You turned to leave, when you saw the little red box.  You reached out and put your hand on it, speaking over your shoulder, “I hope we meet again, Gabriel.”  You gave him a big smile as you pulled the lever down and let the sprinklers douse the fire. 

 

The whole ride back to the motel and dinner, the brothers were complaining about Gabriel and the TV Land incident.  They tried asking you about your own experiences, but you didn’t want to talk about it.  You felt bad, after hearing about the stuff they went through, that you essentially had the time of your life. 

 

Sure, it probably wasn’t the best way to try to solve things, but you had to admit, you enjoyed the TV Land Gabriel had made for you.  And honestly, you really wished you could have seen Sam in that Herpes commercial.  The night went on and you found yourself thinking more and more about Gabriel.  How he was always sweet to you, how he held you close during the dance…it couldn’t have been just because you two were similar…right?

 

That thought had kept you up until the wee hours of the morning.  You glanced at the clock as you heard your two brothers snore.  2:22 am.  You sighed as you rolled over on your side, trying to get comfortable, but the light from your phone caught your attention.  You reached out and saw you had a text message, and froze when you realized who it was.

 

_New Text Message:_

_Heya, sweet cheeks!  Why don’t you come out and we can chat?_

 

You couldn’t help the smile on your face as you slowly got out of bed and peaked out the window to see the golden haired angel leaning against your brother’s beloved car.  It only took a come minutes to get on shoes and sneak out and join Gabriel.  “Wasn’t expecting to get a message from God’s messenger.”  You joked. 

 

“Oh, har har.”  He said as he held out a little lollipop for you.  “How original!” 

 

“It’s funny and you know it, trickster.”  You said as you popped the candy in your mouth, leaning on the car next to him. 

 

He hummed in response before looking over to you.  “Are you alright?  The boys didn’t give you too much trouble did they?” 

 

Glancing up, you could see that worry in his eyes.  Worry that his actions would have caused you to get yelled at or got in trouble for letting him go.  It brought you back to your thoughts of earlier.  Why was he so damn sweet with you?  It couldn’t be just because you had brothers that liked to argue.  “Sweet cheeks?”  His voice brought you out of your mind and you nodded.

 

“I’m good.  They didn’t bother me too much.”  You smiled up to him before you pushed up from the car, rubbing your hands over your arms.  “It’s a bit chilly out here.” 

 

Without saying a word, Gabriel took off his jacket and wrapped it around you.  You let out a little gasp as he stood so close, pulling the jacket snug against you, letting you feel the warmth from it, the smell of sweetness that radiated from it.  “T-thank you, Gabriel.” 

 

“Anytime, sugar.”  Gabriel stood there for a moment, the two of you just looking at each other before he let out a little sigh and a chuckle.  “Fuck it.”  He then leaned down and gave you a soft kiss. 

 

His lips grazed your softly.  Your heart was pounding as he kissed you, and you decided to throw caution to the wind, seeing as you finally got the answer to your question.  You reached up and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as his arms wrapped around you. 

 

“Damn, girl.  Those lips should be illegal.”  You giggled, actually giggled as you pushed your head against his. 

 

“Well, you started it.”  You smiled up at him.  “I guess this explains why you are always so sweet to me, huh?” 

 

Gabriel let out a laugh as he pulled you flush against him.  “You bet it is, sweet cheeks.  Now…why don’t you go inside and get some sleep?  I’ll call you later?  Maybe we can have another late night rendezvous?  Nice dinner out?  Movie?  Make-out session?” 

 

You chuckled as you ran your fingers up and through his hair.  “Looking forward to that call, angel.”  You said as you gave him a quick kiss and stepped away, walking back to your door.  “Oh, your-…jacket.”  You turned around to give it back but he was already gone.

 

You smiled as you turned back to the door and saw the little note. 

 

_Keep it.  It looks better on you.  See you soon, sugar!_


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were still asleep when you got back in, so you just snuck in and crawled right into bed.  Gabriel’s warm jacket you left wrapped around you like a second blanket, enjoying how it smelled of him and how warm it made you feel.  A small part of your brain said to hide it, but you were too tired to listen.

 

You should have listened.

 

“Where the hell did you get that?!”  You woke to Dean shouting loudly as he glared down at your sleeping form on the couch.

 

You groaned and pulled the jacket closer.  “Good morning to you too, Grump.”

 

The warmth was quickly snatched away and you bolted up.  “Give it back!”

 

“Is this…it is!  This is the trickster’s jacket!”  Dean held the jacket out to Sam, who only nodded in response.  Sam wasn’t as irate as Dean was, but you could tell he was still a bit bothered about you wearing the jacket of the guy who made him do the Herpes Commercial…hehehe, you will never let him live that down. 

 

You grumbled as you stood up, holding your hand out as you tried not to lose your patience.  Damn, sometimes Dean was a bit overbearing.  “His name is Gabriel, and he gave it to me.  Now give it back.” 

 

“He…gave it to you?  Why in the hell would he--.”  Dean stopped midsentence.  It was almost amusing how you could see the little hamster running in the wheel in his brain, working out the reason Gabriel would have given his jacket to you.  The wheel is spinning and spinning…  “OH HELL NO!”  And there it is. 

 

“Dean, maybe you should calm down.”  Sam offered.  Sure, he wasn’t happy about it.  But you said yourself that Gabriel didn’t hurt you or scare you, so you had no reason not to trust him. 

 

“I AM CALM!”  He shouted back to the tall hunter, who just rolled his eyes and moved over to the little kitchenette table to sit.  He had a feeling Dean would be at it for a while.

 

And boy was he.  Two hours later, you finally got the jacket back.  Not because Dean gave it to you, but because Sam got tired of hearing Dean run in verbal circles and snatched it from him.  “Just be careful, okay?”  Sam offered as he handed it back to you. 

 

You offered him a soft smile before giving him a hug and sliding the coat over your arms.  “I’m starving.  Want a salad from the diner down the road?  I’ll buy and fly?”  You offered as a sign of peace. 

 

“I’m not done!”  Dean shouted as you stepped out of the door and slammed it, leaving Sam to deal with the emotional man.  You slowly made your way down the street, debating on if you should get three salads (Dean would get one out of spite), two salads and a burger (the burger would be yours, just to rub his nose in it), or just get your normal order of food, to appease him. 

 

“He deserves to eat rabbit food…”  You said under your breath as you kicked a little rock off the sidewalk.

 

“I can turn him into some if you like.”  You heard the voice of a particular angel next to you and you couldn’t help but smile up at him as he wrapped an arm around you before giving you a quick peck on the lips.  “You seem upset, sweet cheeks.  What did those idiots do now?” 

 

You laid your head against Gabriel’s shoulder as you walked, telling him about how Dean freaked out when he saw his jacket and how you spent the last two hours being chastised like a child.  Gabriel listened and offered you soft kisses on your head as you ranted, only stopping you as you reached the diner. 

 

“Hey, sugar, don’t worry.  It will all work out, okay?”  He offered with a big smile. 

 

You nodded softly before pushing up to give him a kiss.  “I won’t.  Thank you, Gabe.” 

 

He gave you a wink and another quick kiss before he flew off, to god knows where…or maybe god doesn’t know.  Anyway, you put it from your mind as you stepped into the little diner to order your lunch. 

 

000

 

Ultimately, you decided to try to keep Dean on your good side.  You really liked Gabriel, and if you wanted to have a chance at a semi-not really-normal relationship with him, then Dean would need to calm himself.  So you got two burgers, one for you and one for Dean, and a salad with a lot of weird stuff on it for Sam. 

 

You approached the door and dug in the jacket pocket for your key.  It took a couple minutes, it seemed each pocket of this jacket was filled with candy…only Gabriel.  But as you reached out to go in, you heard laughter…your laughter…what?

 

You moved slowly and quietly, opening the door to find both Sam and Dean watching the television with wide eyes.  Getting closer, you realized it was you on the screen, you were giggling and fangirling over Garabaldi from Babylon 5, he was always one of your favorites.  Then the screen went fuzzy for a second and you were in your next channel.  It was what happened yesterday…

 

“Wow, she must have had a blast.”  Sam said with a smile.

 

“Yeah…”  It was all Dean could offer before you cleared your throat, earning their attention. 

 

“I got food.  Where did you get that?”  You pointed to the screen.  Sam smiled as he got up and just took his salad from the bag and began eating, leaving the conversation to you and Dean.

 

“Gabriel brought it by…said we needed to see it.  Said he promised he would never hurt you, that he would do anything to keep you safe…and if I yelled at you like I did this morning, ever again, he would turn me into a head of lettuce and feed me to Sam.” 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at that last part, but you would never tell Dean that the lettuce thing was your idea.  “Well, you were being an ass.”  You offered instead, holding out his little container of food.

 

“He is a trickster archangel.  I was worried about you.”  Dean offered, giving you a rare puppy dog look.  Usually it was Sam that would employ that tactic, but when Dean did it, it cut you like a knife to your very soul.  Damn those green eyes. 

 

“I know.  But I’m a grown woman and I can see who I want to see.  Gabriel is good to me, and I like him, a lot.  So can you try not to stab him if he stops by?”  You joked as you sat down next to Dean, giving his shoulder a little nudge.

 

“Yea…I guess so.”  He offered with a wiry smile.  “But I may put him back in holy fire again, just because.”

 

“I’ll get some jugs of water.”  You gave Dean a wink as you both started to laugh together. 

 

It’s hard to believe you were now in a relationship with the archangel Gabriel, but now that Sam and Dean weren’t going to snap every time he was brought up in conversation, or freak out if he stopped by, life was going to be much better.

 

“THE HELL IS THIS?!”  Dean shouted.  You glanced over and saw that the burger you actually ordered had been turned into a veggie tofu burger covered in hot sauce.  “GABRIEL!” 

 

Or maybe life would be just a bit complicated…


End file.
